


Mind My Wicked Words

by JadedFalling



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Mentions of Prostitution, PWP, Pole Dancing, Sex, Stripper Jim Kirk, Vaginal Sex, but without an actual pole, mentions of Illegal Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedFalling/pseuds/JadedFalling
Summary: Spock's not making a move so Uhura decides she might like to slide in for a joy ride before her chance is gone. She wants to find out exactly what makes Jim Kirk so desirable. (Not like she doesn't have an idea anyway.)-The Spirk is extremely secondary. It's only mentioned.-





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little bit drunk and it seems like a good idea to post this.  
> Also, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeo3an2M_Lo) is where I got the title from.  
> Enjoy?

. ..:ﾟ•･*☆.:･ﾟ✧•♥•✧ﾟ･:.☆*･•ﾟ:.. .

_“I’m sorry, Spock. You don’t love me, and to be honest, I’m not sure I love you like I thought I did. I think it’s time we admit this isn’t working and end our relationship.”_

A month. They’d broken up a **month** ago.

She’d explicitly stated one of those reasons was because Spock’s attention was elsewhere. On one specific person in particular. It wasn’t like he was spending too much time engrossed in work or being _“too Vulcan”_ for her emotional needs. They worked really well, had a great understanding of who one another were as people. She knew what she was getting into by dating Spock.

And then came Jim Kirk.

James T. fucking Kirk.

So they weren’t together anymore.

Spock was available.

Kirk was _always_ available.

And Nyota was stuck watching the two of them doing a whole lot of nothing. Males.

Kirk was just as oblivious as usual. And Spock was just as professional as he always was.

Which, okay, fine. They didn’t have to do anything. She knew Spock wasn’t averse to the idea of being with a man. Kirk was pansexual so the problem wasn’t there. And maybe she’d believe they weren’t romantically interested in one another but she had eyes. In fact, all of her senses worked. Especially her ears.

She could hear every stupid, tiny nuance of language those lovesick idiots had around each other. She heard the fond, soft, excited little swoop every time Spock said, _“Captain.”_ She heard the gravelly lilt to Kirk’s voice when he spoke with Spock outside of his Captain-mode, the gently sensual tease hidden in his vowels.

Idiots. Both of them.

It was a hundred percent good that she broke up with Spock. They probably would have anyway, even without the infuriating bromance-without-the-b thing that was going on. It was a good thing for both of them. Except Spock wasn’t doing a damn thing about it at all.

It was driving her up a wall to continue to watch them ignorantly dance around each other.

And it was totally Spock’s prerogative not to act on his feelings.

But if he wasn’t…

Well, maybe _she would_.

Not act on _his_ feelings. She would never do something so dumb and manipulative as that.

But Kirk _was_ an extremely attractive guy. And not just in the looks department.

She couldn’t lie, couldn’t say she’d never thought about it. Especially after getting to know the guy. The idea had occurred to her more than a few times. In passing.

Now that she wasn’t hung up on his bravado _and_ available at the same time, maybe she’d take him for a test drive, so to speak. She _could handle_ him, after all. It would be fun, like pushing a fast car to its limits for the first time or navigating a diplomatic battle of wits in a language she’d barely mastered a week before contact.

She bet Kirk was like that.

To really get the full experience from him you had to put him through his paces. Pop the clutch, gun the engine, power shift, and hold on for a wild ride.

Hell, if Spock wasn’t going to jump on it, she was.

. ..:ﾟ•･*☆.:･ﾟ✧•♥•✧ﾟ･:.☆*･•ﾟ:.. .

She decided to be blunt about it.

“Do you wanna have sex?” She asked casually during dinner one day after alpha shift.

Kirk froze with a forkful of steamed vegetables hovering near his mouth, his expression caught somewhere between terrified and confused. It was a good thing they were alone at their table. Nyota took a sip of the cranberry juice she was drinking with their meal.

Kirk carefully set his fork back down on his plate, stared at it a beat longer than that, then lifted his head - tilted - with his mouth open to speak. He faltered, pursed his lips, and glared suspiciously at her.

“Is this a test or something?” He finally asked, frowning and still giving her a look like he wasn’t sure she hadn’t been replaced by an evil twin or transporter malfunction clone.

She gave him an indulgent smile and flicked his elbow.

“Ow,” he muttered distractedly, wiggling away from her.

“No, this isn’t a test,” she told him. “I’m seriously asking.”

“Uh, well, Uhura,” he stumbled, and she truly loved watching him squirm nervously like he was navigating some sort of verbal minefield. “You’re a very gorgeous woman and I figured that my continued interest in you before learning of yours and Spock’s relationship—”

“Spock and I aren’t together anymore.”

“—indicated just how attractive I- What?”

“Spock and I aren’t dating anymore, Kirk. We haven’t for a month. Officially.” She raised an eyebrow as if challenging him to make a comment, knowing he would.

“Sonova- And he didn’t tell me?” Kirk practically yelled. There was a pause as they both glanced around the mess but no one was paying attention except for a quick look from an ensign to find out where the noise originated.

“I talk to him over chess every friggin night almost, and he didn’t think to tell me this? Some friend,” Kirk said much quieter, slumping in his chair.

“He’s got his reasons,” she said with a shrug, staring at the nexus of probably at least five of them. “So anyway…”

Kirk flicked his gaze up at her from his plate where he’d probably been sadly contemplating the nature of his friendship with Spock. His baby blues were cautious and questioning from under his dark-blond eyelashes.

“Seriously?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes.”

“For real? This isn’t like, some ploy to get back at him by screwing his best friend or something?”

“Excuse you!” She playfully smacked his arm with the backs of her fingers. “Do you really think I’m that kind of girl?”

“Hey, I’m just trying to cover my bases because I _really_ don’t want an angry Vulcan coming after me. Or you, later, when you come to your senses and realize just what how epic of a mistake you made after you’ve made up with him.” Kirk shrugged.

“Please,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Spock would never. Logically, there would be no reason to hold you accountable in any way. And really, Kirk? When I ‘come to my senses’ and realize sleeping with you was a mistake, what kind of mistake are you going to be? The best mistake I could never regret making, or… something else?”

Kirk leaned back in his chair, mock shock on his face.

“Lieutenant Uhura, are you flirting with _me_?” He placed his hand over his chest to overemphasize himself.

Nyota wanted to stick her tongue out at him like a child (because that’s how he made her feel most of the time), but what she did was lightly shove at his knee under the table and harrumph. He swayed with it and chuckled.

“Seriously, though,” he said, fingers finding the end of his fork and fiddling with it as his smile faded. “I’m still super attracted to you, which isn’t hard or anything. Hell, I’m lowkey attracted to nearly eighty percent of the people I’ve ever been around for any length of time. But yeah, I’m wickedly attracted to you. Like, top twenty- no, top ten. Top ten of People I’d Never Have A Chance With, right up there next to my high school celebrity crushes.”

“Aww, that’s cute,” she teased, secretly feeling kind of honored. You never forget your first childhood celebrity crushes.

Kirk tossed his head and flapped his hand at her. “Shut up!”

“Anyway…” She caught his hand and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him questioningly. A sweet, pink blush stained his cheekbones.

“Sure you won’t hunt me down with your non-standard sexy stilettos and stomp my heart afterward?” He said with a charming half-smile and damn, he was pretty. God, why had she denied herself?

“If I’m hunting you down wearing civvie stilettos afterward, it’s for a repeat performance,” she assured while giving him a little smirk of her own.

“So… When and where, Uhura?” he asked, eyes becoming sensual and hooded.

“Nyota,” she corrected, standing up and angling her own bedroom eyes down at him. He tilted his chin up at her and she felt… urges. “Tonight if you’re free.”

He nodded slowly, licking those lips that should be illegal on his face.

“My quarters then. Meet me when you’ve finished.” She picked up her tray. “And ditch the gold.”

She turned and strutted toward the recycler, feeling Kirk’s eyes on her.

“See you then, Jim,” she tossed over her shoulder before dumping her tray and exiting the mess.

. ..:ﾟ•･*☆.:･ﾟ✧•♥•✧ﾟ･:.☆*･•ﾟ:.. .

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. I just really love Kirk and Uhura's relationship. Whether it's antagonistic bros or bestest girlfriends or an actual relationship. They're just so cute together. And hot. God, I just love Uhura. And she can totally handle Kirk.


End file.
